1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function Radio-Frequency device, a computer system and related method of operating the multi-function Radio-Frequency device, and more particularly, to a multi-function Radio-Frequency device, a computer system and related method of operating the multi-function Radio-Frequency device integrated with a function of touch control and a function of wireless transmission into a single module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant, or a smart phone, is commonly equipped with a function of wireless communication. Moreover, advances in laptop and pad computer technology also increases requirements for product appearance, wherein a housing made of metal has a significant influence on wireless signal, e.g. signal shielding, which may influence a quality of wireless communication of the computer system. Thus, how to maintain good signal transmission and metal product appearance while integrating an antenna or Radio-Frequency device into the computer system has become a goal of the industry.